


Cicatrices y sangre

by RedDemon96



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blood, Dark Magic, M/M, Scars, Vampires
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:27:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26856673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedDemon96/pseuds/RedDemon96
Summary: Tras comprar un grimorio cuyos hechizos escapan de su comprensión, Hubert decide pedirle ayuda a uno de sus mejores amigos, Lorenz, en su búsqueda para encontrar una respuesta a sus dudas. Tal acto produce que ambos queden malditos de vampirismo y tengan que lidiar con sus nuevas capacidades y un deseo que ambos llevan reprimiendo desde hace meses.
Relationships: Lorenz Hellman Gloucester & Hubert von Vestra
Kudos: 2
Collections: Hubert Week 2020





	Cicatrices y sangre

—E-esto debe ser una broma... D-debe ser un castigo de la diosa o algo por este estilo.

—Calmate.

—Se acabó, el periplo de Lorenz Hellman Gloucester ha llegado a su fin. Los bardos ya no tendrán el honor de tocar odas dedicadas a las valientes hazañas que podría haber cometido... ¡Ni la famosa ópera de Enbarr podrá ya interpretar alguna de mis aventuras!

—Qué reacción más dramática estás teniendo.

—¡Ahora solo se escribirán relatos de mí como un monstruo sanguinario que solo busca sangre para asustar a los niños para que se vayan pronto a la cama! ¡Seré conocido como Lorenz Hellman Gloucester, el horrible vampiro de la Alianza que solo busca alimentarse de niños y ancianas! ¡Ahora aquel muchacho que me preguntó si tenía cola, le irá diciendo a todo el mundo que mato gente solo para seguir viviendo mi penosa e inmortal vida!

—Lorenz, ya basta.

El aire que levantó la mano de Hubert cuando impactó contra la mejilla de su mejor amigo para intentar calmalo, movió las hojas que estaban clavadas en la pared de madera de la habitación del sirviente de la emperatriz. El dolor de la bofetada hizo que Lorenz parpadeara varias veces y se llevara una mano a la zona golpeada, frotándose un poco mientras asimilaba la situación.

—¿Mejor?

—Sí... Gracias... 

—Bien.

Hubert suspiró con cierto alivio, pinzándose el puente de la nariz con una mano enguantada mientras caminaba de un lado a otro, intentando encontrar una explicación a lo que les acababa de ocurrir tanto a Lorenz como a él. De lo único que tenía constancia es que aquel grimorio estaba maldito y ambos habían sufrido las consecuencias de haber deseado desentrañar los misterios que escondían las palabras de aquel oscuro libro. Lorenz, tembloroso y nervioso, se apresuró a sentarse en el borde de la cama del de cabellos azabache, apretando sus propias manos en un intento de lograr calmarse una vez se sentó.

—¿Qué hacemos ahora, Hubie...? ¿Cómo vamos a vivir ahora? —preguntó Lorenz tras clavar sus orbes lilas en el siniestro sirviente de Edelgard—. ¿Qué les diremos a los demás...?

—Nada. Tenemos que resolver esto por nuestra propia cuenta. No quiero que nadie más se vea envuelto en este lío en el cual nosotros nos hemos metido solos.

Lorenz curvó las comisuras de sus labios hacia abajo, haciendo un ligero puchero ante las palabras que Hubert le había dicho. Sabía bien que involucrar a los demás sería peligroso, ¿pero tan seguro estaba el contrario de que ambos lograría encontrar una solución a tiempo?

—¿Entonces cómo empezamos...? Quiero decir, ahora mismo es de noche y podemos salir a buscar una solución a este problema... ¿Pero qué haremos si amanece? ¡No quiero sufrir el cruel abrazo de la muerte antes de los treinta! ¡Y mucho menos quiero convertirme en una antorcha humana en cuanto los rayos del sol me acaricien la piel! 

—¿Quieres dejar esas reacciones tan dramáticas...? Te pareces a Ferdinand en ese aspecto.

—Gracias.

—No era un halago. 

El antiguo alumno del Ciervo Dorado se cruzó de brazos, mirando a Hubert con un deje de reproche. Le tenía muchísimo cariño, pero a veces las contestaciones que le daba no eran las más apropiadas. Lorenz decidió coger aire, dándose cuenta de que había estado casi cinco minutos sin respirar. Se llevó una mano al pecho, asustándose un poco al no notar los latidos de su propio corazón. Tragó saliva, volviendo a sentir que los nervios volvían a él. Decidió levantarse y empezar a caminar por la habitación de Hubert para intentar calmarse. 

El Vestra se paró frente a la ventana, observando la luna que estaba en cuarto creciente a través del cristal: se veía realmente bonita aquella noche. Tras cerrar unos segundos sus orbes verdes, Hubert giró sobre sus talones, encontrándose de frente a Lorenz cuyos ojos parecían implorarle una solución inmediata. 

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Hubert con el ceño fruncido al ver que Lorenz no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

—¡¿Qué qué me pasa?! ¡Somos vampiros, Hubert! ¡No me late el corazón! ¡No tengo pulso! ¡Soy más frío que tu indeferencia ante esta situación!

Hubert dejó escapar un gruñido. El estado de nerviosismo de su compañero no le estaba ayudando en nada a la hora de intentar encontrar una posible solución. 

—Gritando y poniéndote nervioso no va a crear una solución de la nada, Lorenz. Intenta respirar.

—Hubert, ¿me estás vacilando? ¡¿Me estás pidiendo que respire cuando el corazón no me late?!

El de cabellos negros resopló con frustración, percatándose entonces del error que había cometido al pedirle que hiciera algo tan sencillo como era el coger aire.

—Olvida lo que dije —pidió el Vestra tras desviar la mirada, intentando evitar el contacto con los orbes ajenos.

Lorenz prensó los labios al mismo tiempo que fruncía el ceño al ver que Hubert se negaba a mirarle. Sus manos llevó al rostro del foráneo, obligándole a que lo hiciera. Cuando vio como lucían los ocelos opuestos, se dio cuenta de que tal vez sus reacciones no estaban siendo lo más racionales posibles: Hubert lo estaba pasando también mal.

—Hubie... —susurró Lorenz en voz baja mientras acariciaba las mejillas ajenas con los pulgares. 

—No hace falta que digas nada, Lorenz. Encontraré una solución lo antes posible.

El Gloucester negó con la cabeza cuando sus manos fueron apartadas por el contrario. Lejos de desistir, volvió a tomar a Hubert de las mejillas una vez se quitó los negros guantes que llevaba para ocultar sus manos. Hubert tembló un poco al notar el frío tacto de la piel de Lorenz. 

—Ya veo que la corrupción de tus manos ha ido a más —comentó tras tomar una de ellas y observarla mejor. Tras eso, él se quitó los guantes para enseñar sus manos llenas de cicatrices, mostrando la corrupción que ya casi le llegaba a la mitad del brazo—. Pero no están tan mal como las mías. 

—Oh bueno... Es lo que tiene el haber estado casi todos los días practicando durante estos cinco años. Tenía que defender mi territorio... Además de que quería poder superarte cuando nos reencontráramos.

—¿Superarme? Tampoco creo que te fuera muy difícil lograrlo. Tienes un emblema... Y por lo que tengo entendido, potencia el alcance de tus hechizos.

—¡Pero tú eres poderoso de por sí, Hubert! Pese a que soy portador de un emblema, aún estoy a años luz de poder alcanzarte. 

—Me halagas demasiado.

—¡No te halago! ¡Mierda, Hubert! Si supieras cuanto te admiro... No te puedes hacer una idea.

—La admiración es algo lógica debido a que yo te he estado enseñando durante nuestra época de estudiantes todos los secretos de la magia oscura, además de otras cosas como...

Hubert no fue capaz de terminar lo que estaba diciendo pues cuando estuvo a punto de acabar, Lorenz le empujó bruscamente contra una de las paredes. Escuchó los ladrillos quebrarse cuando el Gloucester hizo presión para mantenerle atrapado.

—¡Deja de ser tan idiota! ¡¿Te crees que solo siento admiración por ti porque me has enseñado magia negra?! ¡No seas tan necio, Hubie!

Lorenz agachó un poco la cabeza, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Olvidó por completo que ahora tenía los colmillos más grandes que antes, recordándolo cuando sintió una punzada de dolor. Hubert clavó su mirada en aquel hilo de sangre mientras seguía escuchando al de cabellos lilas hablar.

—¡No solo siento admiración por ti por tu habilidad con la magia! Tú... Tú eres bueno. A tu manera. Siempre estás preocupándote por los demás, dejando a un lado lo que deseas y sientes con tal de conseguir que el resto logre sus propósitos. Dentro de esa fachada de cabrón que tienes... Eres amable y muy atento.

—No seas idiota, Lorenz... No soy trigo limpio. Lo sabes bien. No me tiembla el pulso a la hora de asesinar a sangre fría a alguien, importándome bien poco el medio para lograrlo. Si debo usar trampas, las utilizaré... Y si debo torturar para sacar información, también lo haré.

—Y aún así a mí me has ayudado infinidad de veces cuando te lo he podido. Jamás te has quejado ni has replicado... Cuando me equivocaba en un hechizo, volvías a explicármelo... Siempre has sido tan paciente...

Hubert arrugó con un poco la nariz, apartando de nuevo la mirada tras escuchar a su mejor amigo hablar. Volvió a mirar el hilo de sangre que abandonaba los labios foráneos y pasó con gentileza el pulgar para limpiar. 

—Me tienes en muy alta estima. No entiendo la razón por el me ves de esa manera...

La voz de Hubert se silenció por completo cuando el Gloucester atrapó su dedo con la boca, pasando muy lentamente la lengua por la oscurecida yema del siniestro sirviente. Lorenz saboreó su propia sangre, notando apenas el sabor metálico danzando en su paladar. Se arrimó un poco más al mayor, tomando las mejillas con sus manos. Rozó la nariz de Hubert con la propia. 

—¿Sigues sin verlo...? ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto aceptar que te admiro por ser quien eres...? Me gustas, Hubie... 

Hubert tragó saliva ante aquella confesión, apartando un poco la mirada. ¿Él gustarle a alguien? Qué bajase la misma diosa y se lo dijera. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando los labios de Lorenz se posaron sobre los suyos. De haber seguido latiendo su corazón, se le habría parado de lleno. La sensación fue realmente electrizante, pero lejos de dejarse llevar por completo ante aquella maravillosa sensación, el Vestra llevó sus corruptas manos a la impoluta camisa de Lorenz.

—¿Cómo es posible que te guste...? Eres un idiota... Un tonto... Un auténtico necio. Por mi culpa tú estas en esta situación —dijo mientras con los dedos iba desabotando la blanca tela que cubría el cuerpo del contrario. Lorenz se dio cuenta, pero le dejó hacer. 

—Sí, en parte tienes la culpa de que ahora beba sangre y tenga que ocultarme del sol para sobrevivir... Pero yo acepté ayudarte. ¿Sabes lo importante que es para mí el poder estar contigo aunque sean cinco minutos...? 

—No digas esas cosas, por favor —pidió Hubert tras apartar el rostro, sintiendo algo de calor en sus mejillas y en las orejas. Lorenz entonces se percató de cierta cosa que le pareció realmente adorable.

—Hubie... Me acabo de dar cuenta, pero... Tus orejas también han cambiado un poco —comentó, pasando el índice por la punta de una de las mencionadas. 

—Oye, no toques... Me haces cosquillas... —pidió tras cerrar los ojos y agachar la cabeza. 

—¿Cómo? ¿El todopoderoso Hubert von Vestra tiene cosquillas en las orejas? —preguntó Lorenz con una sonrisa maliciosa, tocando aún más la punta de la oreja ajena con el índice. 

—P-para... —pidió el sirviente siniestro. Al ver que Lorenz lejos de hacerle caso, insistía más, decidió actuar. Hubert acercó el rostro al cuello ajeno y mordió.

—H-Hubie... —gimió el de cabellos lilas cuando los afilados colmillos del mayor perforaron su piel, tomando con una mano el cabello ajeno para apretar. Era una sensación realmente placentera que se mezclaba con el dolor de la punzada. Le encantó. 

Hubert se apartó de golpe cuando notó la sangre contraria danzando en su paladar, tapándose la boca con la diestra una vez apartó la mirada. Lejos de huir o hacer algun gesto que indicara que eso le había molestado, Lorenz se despojó del todo de la camisa, revelando su pálido torso. La sangre corría por su cuello, saliendo de las dos pequeñas heridas que el Vestra había dejado en su piel. Empujó de nuevo a Hubert, aprisionándole contra la pared con su propio cuerpo.

No preguntó ni pidió permiso cuando volvió a besar al Vestra, saboreando la sangre que tintaban los labios foráneos. Los ocelos de Huber brillaron brevemente por el beso y al ver las manos de Lorenz empezando a despojarle primero de la capa de cuello alto que siempre llevaba, pasando después a quitale los cintos, la chaqueta y por último, la ropa que había debajo para poder tocar su desnudo y frío pecho. Lorenz empezó a adornar el cuerpo ajeno con mordiscos y besos, acercándose nuevamente a la boca de su igual. El vestra lejos de apartarlo o de decirle que parara, empezó a arañar con las uñas la espalda ajena. 

—¿Me estoy pasando...? —preguntó en un susurro el de cabellos lilas, haciendo un poco de presión en la cadera de Hubert con la propia. El Vestra esbozó una de sus peculiares sonrisas, entrelazando sus manos con las de su querido amigo.

—¿Tú...? Nunca. 

Hubert se acercó a Lorenz, sellando ahora él la distancia que había entre los dos con un beso.


End file.
